Gordo's decision
by LyG4ever
Summary: After an accident, Lizzie and Matt go to live with the Gordon's. In the meantime, Gordo's relationship with his best friends grows stronger, but, when one of them confronts him, who will he choose?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it.**

Chapter 1. Friday

"Bye Gordo! Bye Miranda!", 15 years old Lizzie McGuire said. Her friends waved and left. She got into her house and found her brother crying. "Matt? What's wrong?" He looked up.  
"Mom and Dad… a drunk driver hit their car" Lizzie's face turned pale. "They're in a coma", he finished. She tried to think clearly.  
"I-I'll call Mrs. Gordon. She can drive us there", she said, acting calmly for Matt.  
"Hello? Gordon's residence, Roberta speaking"  
"Mrs. Gordon, it's Lizzie"  
"Hi sweetie, do you want to talk to David?"  
"No… could you drive Matt and me to the hospital? My parents are there…" Roberta understood everything.  
"I'll be right there", they hung up.

Later, at the hospital (Gordo and Miranda are there too):

"Ms. McGuire, can I speak with you?" she nodded and the doctor took her to an empty room. "Your parents conditions are critical. Both of them" Lizzie began sobbing. "We'd like your permission to turn the machines off"  
"Are they… dead?", she asked.  
"They show no brain activity" she sobbed harder.  
"Y-You can un-unplug them" he nodded and left the room. She sat next to her brother and they mourned together.  
"Elizabeth, Matthew, you're living with us", Roberta said. They nodded and got in her car. Miranda hugged Lizzie. They arrived the Gordon's and she ran to Gordo's bedroom. Matt stood there, uncomfortable, but Roberta told him to get in, so he did. Gordo and Miranda went to the backyard.  
"This is going to be so hard…", Miranda said. He nodded. "I mean, she's not gonna be the same"  
"I know", he said and hugged her. She smiled, a car honked.  
"Miranda! Hija! Let's go!", her mom, Daniella, yelled. Miranda kissed Gordo goodbye on the cheek and left. He ran up to his room and knocked. Lizzie opened and they sat on his bed.  
"Sorry I took your room", she said. "But I don't feel comfortable anywhere else…", she started crying again, he gave her a big hug.  
"It's okay…", he assured her.  
"Thanks, Gordo…" she let out a tiny smile and kissed him on the cheek. "You're great" she went down, he stood there, thinking about that night's events. He realized he needed some help.  
"David! Dinner's served!" he went down and sat. "David, Elizabeth and you are sleeping in your room because we trust you. Matthew, you can have the guest room" Matt muttered 'thanks'.

After eating, they went up. Lizzie changed into a baby-pink baby tee and pants and braided her hair in two braids. She laid in bed, watching Gordo play with his hacky sack.  
"You're very good", she praised him. He smiled.  
"If you want me to, I'll teach ya", he said. She nodded.  
"Sure"  
"Really?", he asked, surprised. She nodded again.  
"Why not? It seems like fun", she stated. His smile grew bigger.  
"Sure, we'll practice… you look cute", he blurted out. They both blushed. She muttered 'thanks' and smiled. He got in the bed too (it was a king size) and they heard a knock. He opened it to find Matt standing there.  
"Can I… sleep with you?" they nodded and he got in Lizzie's side, leaving her in the middle. Gordo got in bed again and he turned the lights off. "Night"  
"Night", Lizzie and Gordo replied. When Roberta and Howard looked into the room, they smiled at the sight of the three children. Lizzie's head was laying on Gordo's chest. Matt was next to Lizzie, smiling (they were holding hands). Gordo's hand was on Lizzie's braids. They closed the door slowly and left.

End of chapter.

**AN: In this story, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Larry and Ethan are 15. Kate's 16. Matt and Melina are 12.**


	2. Everybody hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Everybody Hurts' belongs to REM and the song 'Dear Diary' belongs to Britney Spears. **

Chapter 2. Everybody hurts

A song started playing in Gordo's radio. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the blonde head. Matt was already up. Lizzie moaned and opened her eyes too.  
"I'm gonna take a shower", he said. She nodded, sleepy and listened to the song.  
_"Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away.  
Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.  
No one in this world knows me better than you do, so diary I'll confide in you.  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw that boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me, and I wondered  
does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.  
Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away. Diary, tell me what  
to do. Please tell me what to say.  
Dear Diary,  
One touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I  
thought my heart could fly"  
_"Liz? You there?", he asked. She shook her head.  
"Sorry…", she said.  
_"Diary, do you think that we'll be more than  
friends? I've got feeling we'll be so much more than friends"_  
She smiled at him and the phone rang. He picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Gordo!", Miranda's voice said.  
"Hey, Randa. Wanna talk to Lizzie?"  
"No, it's ok. I was wondering… if we could do something. Just the two of us"  
"Uhm… yeah, I guess it's okay…"  
"Great! Movies at 17.00?"  
"S-Sure"  
"Bye!" she hung up, he stared at the phone.  
"You ok?", Lizzie asked him. He nodded. "Hey, I don't have much clothes, can I borrow some of yours?" he nodded again and gave her a baby-blue t-shirt with black boxers. "Thanks! You're so sweet" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then got in the bathroom. He closed his eyes. 15 minutes later, she got out and stared at him. He was still with his eyes closed. She clapped a few times and he finally opened them.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see your eyes" she smiled and went down with Matt, who was watching the tv. "Hey bro"  
"Hey sis", he said.  
"Wanna go to the movies later?", she asked him.  
"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!"  
"Ew! I was thinking 'bout… "Meet the Focker's". We'll leave Square Bob for another time…" he laughed. "What?"  
"It's Sponge Bob", he said. "Yah, sure… is Gordo coming?" she shook her head.  
"I think him and Miranda are doing something…"  
"Don't you feel left out?"  
"Not till now!", Animated Lizzie said.  
Lizzie shook her head. "No, it's okay… why should I?"  
"If Lanny and Melina would do something alone, I would", he stated.  
"Well, that's different", she said.  
"Why?"  
"Because… 'you like Melina!'", she sang.  
"Ew! I so do not!"  
"Yes, you do! Actually, I think you're a pretty good couple. Wanna invite her to the movies? My treat!" he nodded and ran to the phone. She laughed a little. Gordo came down and sat next to her. She sniffed. "Uhm… is that cologne? Whom are you trying to impress, Mr. Gordon?" he evaded her look. "Can you walk me home? I need to get some stuff"

Later, at lunch:

"Did you have a good night?", Roberta asked them.  
"Actually, I dreamt of lightning's, or something like that", Matt said. Roberta and Howard smiled.  
"We took some pictures", he explained.  
"You looked so adorable!", she added. "This is going for your photo album, David!"  
"You have one?", Lizzie asked. He nodded. "Can I see it?"  
"Yah, sure… they're all from us…", he said.  
"That's so cool!"

After lunch:

Lizzie's watching the album, they heard a knock and Gordo opened. Miranda came in.  
"Hola!", she said. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a red tube top.  
"Got a date, Randa?", Lizzie inquired. "Hot choices!"  
"Thanks!" she looked at Lizzie's outfit and smiled.  
"Yeah, I know… not too fashionable… Gordo, I'm going to take a shower" he nodded and she went up. Shortly after, Gordo and Miranda left and Melina arrived. Lizzie got out of the bathroom wearing a short cute baby-pink dress. Her hair was curled.  
"Trying to impress somebody, sis?", Matt inquired. She smiled.  
"Not as much as you are, bro. Let's go" they went to the movies, bought some popcorn, candies and sodas and got in. Matt sat in the middle. "By the way, Matt, nice cologne" he glared her and Melina laughed.  
"Aren't those Gordo and Miranda?", Melina pointed. Matt nodded and watched his sister frown. Miranda placed her head on Gordo's shoulder and Lizzie stood up.  
"I-I'm feeling kinda sick", she lied. "I'm going to the Gordon's" she left. Matt felt sorry for her. As soon as she walked out, Gordo and Miranda kissed. Matt felt anger boiling his blood and threw them some popcorn. They stopped immediately and looked up, Matt glared them and went out, Melina followed him.  
"We should go find Lizzie", she said. He nodded.  
"You're a girl. Is she really at Gordon's?" she shook her head.  
"The last place she could ever be. Let's try at the Digital Bean", Melina suggested. They went there and found her in a table with Tudgeman.  
"Tudge!", he yelled and they went over there.  
"What happened with the movie?", Lizzie inquired.  
"We got bored", Melina quickly said. "And _he _started throwing popcorn to the people, so we got kicked out" Lizzie nodded. Melina was a great liar.  
"We thought you were at Gordo's-" Melina elbowed him.  
"Omigosh!", Lizzie laughed. "You thought I like Gordo?!" Everybody in the Digital Bean turned at them and nodded. "Ew! That's so weirdo! He's my best friend!" none of them believed her.  
"Matt, I've got the Dwarf Lord videogame, wanna come?", Larry asked. He nodded and they left. Lizzie sighed and Melina hugged her.  
"I just… never thought they could like each other…" she started to sob. "At least one of them could've told me!" Ethan and Kate came in.  
"Liz-zay? Weren't you at the movies kissing with Gor-don?", he asked. Lizzie froze.  
"No, Ethan. That was Miranda", Kate corrected with an evil smirk. Lizzie got up and ran out of the Digital Bean. Melina got up too, she slapped Kate and ran after Lizzie. They went to Gordo's.

End of chapter.

**AN: Yah, I know. Weird way to end a chapter… trust me! Next chapters are weirder! **

Bananabrain94: Thanks!!!  
Hermione781: Lots of thanks, I love your stories and I still think you're mean!!!  
Abuhin: You made me smile!!! Thank you so much!  
HilaryDuffMetamorphosis-im2lazy2loginlookmeuponhereandrandrmestories: Don't worry, my rating won't change…at least, you tell me! I think it's a 'G' rating.

_"When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone"_

**AN2: Life's new chapters coming up tomorrow or the day after that! Just my bad memory!**


	3. You Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'You Wish' belongs to Lalaine. I don't own the movie 'Seed of Chucky' (I think it's not even out yet)**

Chapter 3. You Wish

"Gordo, I hope you explain yourself clearly", Matt said, once they were alone in his bedroom. "Do you like Miranda?"  
"…I don't know. I'm not sure… I could go out with Lizzie once too, then I decide"  
"Are you gonna tell them?" Gordo thought for a second then shook his head. "…Okay, I'll trust you…" The door opened, Lizzie and Melina came in and smiled at them. Lizzie sat in Gordo's bed, next to him.  
"Hey, guys!", the girls said.  
"Hey", they replied. Gordo smiled at Lizzie, Melina dragged Matt out of the room and Lizzie faced Gordo.  
"I was thinking that we could go out sometimes…", he said.  
"You like being a player, right? 'Cause I saw you with Miranda and I know you kissed!", she snapped, furious. "I like you, Gordo. I like you as more than just friends…"  
"I like you too, Lizzie", he said.  
"You don't seem to", she replied, a little more calmed. He noticed that and smiled.  
"I thought I could go out with both of you so I could decide then", he explained. She nodded slowly. "Movies tomorrow at 17.00?" She nodded again, hesitatingly. "Great" his mom called them for dinner; they ate then went to sleep.

The next day, at 17.00:

"How could she be late if we live in the same house?", Gordo thought. "I guess it's a chicks thing…"  
"Hi, Gordo! Sorry I was late…"  
"It's okay. I was thinking we could watch 'A Cinderella Story'…" she shook her head and smiled.  
"You don't want to see that. I thought about 'Seed of Chucky'"  
"You're great", he said. She blushed and they got in.

After the movie, at Gordo's:

"I know what we can do!", Lizzie said. "Teach me that hacky sack thingy!" He smiled. They played it for almost two hours and Lizzie learned a lot. "This was a great date…", she said. He looked up, they locked eyes and kissed softly.  
"It was a great date for me too, but I need some time alone to think" she nodded and went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Gordon.

End of chapter.

**AN: My chapters are shorter everyday!  
Kay, like I love LG and absolutely hate MG, I first wrote a LG ending, but then I wrote an alternate ending, cuz I gotta open to new things…**

**Tinkerbell877 and Hermione781: Yeah, I thought so too, but now I have 3 reasons!!!  
1- She (and Matt) didn't know how to react.  
2- She was doing it for Matt (Poor kid, he needed his sister to help him).  
3- No one knows what happened while Gordo and Miranda were in the backyard, I mean, maybe she cried, thought and stuff.  
Nick: Thanx for reviewing! You always do!  
JoJoLookAlike1220: You always review my stories too! Thanx a lot!!! (By the way, 3 more Life chapters and 2 more coming tomorrow)  
Abuhin: You were very sweet with your review... I love when somebody tells me that!**

**AN2: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'm helping a friend today to study for her exams… she need my help in English and Math!!!**

_"You wake up one day and everything changes  
You cross a line and there's no turning back  
You're caught between the love and the danger  
It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that _

You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

You think you know just how to read him  
And then he throws you right off track  
And all you know is how much you need him  
Time will tell you where his heart is really at

You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

Late at night  
You wonder what he's thinking of  
It's killing you  
And all that's true  
Is you're falling deeper in love

You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish

Every time a star falls from the sky  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish"

**AN3: I'm thinking about continuing this, but a little while later (I mean, like 2 years)... well, you read next chapters and tell me!!!**


	4. 4a I'll Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I don't own any of the songs that appear on this chapter, list below.**

Chapter 4 a. I'll Be

The next day, at Gordo's:

"Okay, I got you two here cuz I've made my decision", a nervous Gordo said. Lizzie and Miranda nodded. "I… well, I had a great time with both of you, but… I'd like one of you to be just my friend… Randa, I really, really like you, but I'd prefer to be your friend…" Miranda nodded, tears forming in her throat and left running. Once she got out of his house, she let the tears fall down.  
"Hija? (daughter) What's wrong?", her mom asked her. She ran to her bedroom, still crying, and turned her stereo on. A song popped out from it:

_"Hands touch  
Eyes meet  
Sudden silence  
Sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl _

Don't dream  
Too far  
Don't lose sight of  
Who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what might have been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile  
Lithe limb  
She who's winsome  
She wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish  
Don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"

Back at Gordo's:

Lizzie jumped into his arms and they kissed. In that moment, Melina turned on his stereo, letting them hear a song she had chosen earlier:

_"Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end _

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

Lizzie let out a real smile, the kind of them that left Gordo speechless, and they kissed again. (music playing in the background: I'll Be, Edwin McCain)

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

_And Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead _

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
I'm tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said _

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your _

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_The greatest fan of your life"_

End of chapter 4 a.

**AN: List of songs:  
- I'm not that girl, Idina Menzel.  
- Once upon a broken heart, the Beu Sisters.  
- I'll Be, Edwin McCain. **

**AN2: I think the song 'Once Upon A Broken Heart' expressed Lizzie's feelings quite well…**

Nanny: Thanx for reviewing! I didn't understand what you say, but stil, thanx!


	5. 4b True To Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I don't own any of the songs that appear on this chapter, list below. **

Chapter 4 b. True To Your Heart

The next day, at Gordo's:

"Okay, I got you two here cuz I've made my decision", a nervous Gordo said. Lizzie and Miranda nodded. "I… well, I had a great time with both of you, but… I'd like one of you to be just my friend… Lizzie, I had a great time with you yesterday, but… I think of you as a sister…" Lizzie ran out of his house, crying, and ran to hers. She went to her bedroom, lied in her bed and turned on her stereo, so she wouldn't think. She only listened to two songs before turning it off, crying harder. But those two songs kept playing in her head:

_"This time you should know  
Like the first time that  
I saw you there alone  
Like the first time that  
I knew you were my own _

The way you made me feel  
Like I was something that  
You couldn't live without  
Like I was someone that  
You couldn't be without

Something came in between us  
Something made a change in you  
What can I do?

So you made your decision  
I guess it's you that I'll be missin'  
I lie alone in bed just wishin'  
That I had been the one  
That I had been the one

This time you should know  
The way you made me feel  
So helpless and alone  
Erase the memories  
Of all we've ever known

Something came in between us  
Something made us break in two  
What can I do?

So you made your decision  
I guess it's you that I'll be missin'  
I lie alone in bed just wishin'  
That I had been the one  
That I had been the one

Now I think I'm goin' crazy  
Now you're stuck inside my head  
I don't ever wanna feel this way again

When you look in the mirror  
Does it all seem clear to you?  
Have I been used?

So you made your decision  
It won't be me that you'll be missin'  
I lie alone in bed just wishin'  
That I had been the one  
That I had been the one

So you made your decision  
I guess it's you that I'll be missin'  
I lie alone in bed just wishin'  
That I had been the one  
That I had been the one"

_"Always thought someday you would notice me  
__More than friends you would see me differently  
__Then I heard you're so in love with her  
__And now where am I _

_I'm crushed so crushed  
__'cause I always thought that it would be the two of us  
__And I'm dying inside  
__Every time I see you walking hand in hand  
__It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry  
__And that's why, I'm crushed _

_Used to be couldn't wait to talk to me  
__You would share your secrets you would  
__Share your dreams you would tell me everything  
__Oh if I could only hold you now  
__Now It's her who gets to be your girl  
__And kiss your lips _

_I'm crushed so crushed  
__'cause I always thought that it would be the two of us  
__And I'm dying inside  
__Every time I see you walking hand in hand  
__It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry  
__And that's why, I'm crushed _

_Iwas getting up the nerve to finally tell you all the things I feel for you  
__Now everything is wrong the chance is gone  
__She's come along and ripped my dreams in two  
A__nd I'm... _

_I'm crushed so crushed  
__'cause I always thought that it would be the two of us  
__And I'm dying inside  
__Every time I see you walking hand in hand  
__It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry  
__And that's why, I'm crushed"_

Back to Gordo's:

Gordo and Miranda kissed, the stereo started playing one song:

_"Baby I knew at once  
__That you were meant for me  
__Deep in my soul I know  
__That I'm your destiny  
__Though you're unsure  
__Why fight the tide  
__Don't think so much  
__Let your heart decide _

_Baby I see your future  
__And it's tied to mine  
__I look in your eyes  
__And see you searching for a sign  
__But you'll never fall  
__'Til you let go  
__Don't be so scared  
__Of what you don't know  
__  
True to your heart  
__You must be true to your heart  
__That's when the heavens will part  
__And baby shower you with my love  
__Open your eyes  
__Your heart can tell you no lies  
__And when you're true to your heart  
__I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
__(Got to be true to your heart) _

_Someone you know is on your side  
__Can set you free  
__I can do that for you  
__If you believe in me  
__Why second-guess  
__What feels so right  
__Just trust your heart  
__And you'll see the light  
__  
True to your heart  
__You must be true to your heart  
__That's when the heavens will part  
__And baby shower you with my love  
__Open your eyes  
__Your heart can tell you no lies  
__And when you're true to your heart  
__I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
__(Got to be true to your heart)  
__  
(Ya know it's true)  
__Your heart knows what's good for you  
__(Good for you)  
__Let your heart show you the way  
__(Ya know it's true)  
__It'll see you through  
__(Got to be true to your heart)  
__  
Girl my heart is driving me to where you are  
__You can take both hands off the wheel and  
__Still get far  
__Be swept away enjoy the ride  
__You won't get lost  
__With your heart to guide you _

_True to your heart  
__You must be true to your heart  
__That's when the heavens will part  
__And baby shower you with my love  
__Open your eyes  
__Your heart can tell you no lies  
__And when you're true to your heart  
__I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
__(Got to be true to your heart) _

_When things are getting crazy  
__And you don't know where to start  
__Keep on believing baby  
__Just be true to your heart  
__When all the world around you  
__It seems to fall apart  
__Keep on believing baby  
__Just be true to your heart"_

They smiled at each other then kissed again.

End of chapter.

**AN: List of songs:  
- Decisions, GoldFinger.  
- Crushed, the Beu Sisters.  
- True To Your Heart, Raven Symone. **

AN2: I think Lizzie was pretty much heartbroken…

AN3: Thanx to Bananabrain94 for reviewing!

AN4: Well, now you tell me which story should I continue!


	6. AN

AN: Well, I was kinda bored, so here are more replies to your reviews!

Karen: I think you're right! Lizzie was way too down!

Tinkerbell877: You've been so great with your reviews! Thank you!

JoJoLookAlike1220: As I explained in chapter... I think it was 3, I said there were alternate endings.

Zero: Thanx!

To all of you: Well, you convinced me! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQIEL! It'll take place two years after and it'll be more about Matt and Melina... Of course, it's gonna be LG!!! I'm not sure what should I do with Randa... should she stay as friend with them? I think it would be pretty weird... anyway, don't expect it very soon, cuz I'm writing lots of things right now...  
Wait for my next story, Somethin' Stupid!!!  
See ya soon!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
